Vacation Part One: Departure
by Gahz
Summary: The G-Boys go on vacation


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, and I most likely never will. I'm only borrowing them, so please don't sue me.

Vacation (Part One) Prologue

By: Gahzskull Thruka

Five lone Leo mobile suits were on patrol in an empty part of space. Several of the pilots were talking among themselves. Nothing ever happened in that sector anyway, so they weren't paying much attention to patrolling it. All of a sudden, two glowing green orbs appeared in space in front of them.

"What the…" started one of the pilots.

Then, the Gundam known as Deathscythe Hell seemed to appear out of nowhere, a long, metallic staff in it's right hand. Then, a green blade of energy exploded from the end of the staff.

The Deathscythe Hell moved to attack, it's bat-like wings and huge, hulking form blocking out the light from the sun. 

"It's a Gunda…" began one of the pilots, before his Leo was cleaved in half by the Scythe, causing the Leo to explode, and the flames to be snuffed out in an instant by the space vacuum. The other four Leos opened fire on the Deathscythe, hoping to destroy it, or at least slow it down, but the Leo Rifles didn't even dent the Gundanium alloy that made up the Deathscythe Hell's metallic skin. The Deathscythe's scythe made a sideways swipe and then a downward arch, destroying two more of the Leos. The remaining two began to retreat, but one of them was impaled by a trident like blade that was launched from the left wrist of the Deathscythe Hell, blowing it up. Then the two machine guns mounted on either side of the Gundam's head opened fire on the last Leo, blowing it away. The blade of the scythe disappeared and the Gundam placed it on it's back. The two, giant, bat-like wings folded over it's breast-plates, and it disappeared into the darkness of space.

* * * * *

Meanwhile….back on Earth, in the middle of the desert, a lone sentinel stood, high up on a sand dune, outlined by the blazing noon-day sun, beams of light reflecting off it's metallic skin. The two sickles it held in either hand shone with a blinding light. It stood there, watching the approaching mobile suits, marching towards it like a doomed legion, solemnly marching into the final battle, beam cannons leveled at the target, ready to fire, awaiting the final attack orders. After a moment, the line of marching metal warriors opened fire, sending bright beams of energy lancing from their weapons and slamming into the Gundam known as Sandrock, causing it to take a step back from the force of the impact. Then it began to walk toward them. Another volley hit it, but this time nothing happened. Then, Sandrock exploded into action, bringing its deadly heat sickles down onto the first two mobile suits that came into reach. Then it wheeled around, slicing clear through two more, then another went down under and arching vertical slice, then another, and another. Soon, all that was left was a field of metal parts and flaming debris, and a lone sentinel, watching over the dunes.

* * * * *

The Gundam known as Heavyarms was approaching an OZ military compound. Two squadrons of Aries mobile troops were approaching from either flank, attempting a pincer movement. The giant robot raised it's left arm, bringing the auto-gun mounted on it's left arm into firing position, aiming at one of the approaching Aries squadrons. Both squadrons opened fire on the Gundam at the same time, bullets pelting the Gundam. Then, the auto-gun on the Gundam's arm sprang to life, sending a hail of bullets into one of the squadrons, shooting down ten of the fifteen suits. The other five were downed in the second volley. Then, the breastplate of the Gundam folded down, revealing two more auto-guns. The Gundam turned and opened fire on the other Squadron with all three auto-guns, destroying the entire squadron. Then, the Gundam turned back to the military compound, and continuing its attack.

* * * * *

The Gundams known as Alt-Long and Wing Zero were surrounded by hundreds of mobile suits, mainly mobile dolls. They were Virgo suits. There were also a few manned suits, squad leaders for the dolls. There were roughly 100 mobile dolls, and about 10 manned suits. The Wing Zero and The Alt-Long were in the middle of a ring of enemy suits, with hundreds of beam cannons trained on them. There were also several tanks fitted with energy cannons moving into position to fire at the Gundams from behind the Virgo suits. All was silent. Then, the silence was broken by the noise of hundreds of beam cannons firing. The Gundams rocked from the hail of energy blasts that hit them, and then returned fire. Wing Zero opened up with the beam cannon it carried, taking out about 10 mobile dolls and one manned suit. The Alt-Long then sprang into action, using it's twin Dragon Claws, destroying two suits. Then, retracting the claws back, it whipped out a metallic poll, and a blade made of green energy exploded from the tip. It charged into the enemy lines, destroying 20 more troops, while Wing Zero continued firing it's beam cannon. Then, OZ backup troops arrived, upping the number of enemy troops to about 200. The Alt-Long fell as it was hit by a powerful blast from one of the tank cannons. The majority of the enemy troops opened fire on the Wing Zero, which was forced back under an onslaught of enemy fire. Then the tides turned. 

The Gundam known as Epion, armed with a zero cockpit system (which feed tactical data directly into the pilot's brain) slammed into the enemy lines. It's energy whip cutting down enemies wherever Epion turned. The Epion was also armed with an energy sword, making it extremely powerful in close combat. In ten seconds, it had cut down over 30 enemy troops. The wing Zero also had its energy sword out, and the Alt-Long was stabbing with it's staff. None of the enemy suits were armed with hand-to-hand weapons, making them easy pickings for the Gundams. In the next five minutes, the Epion, Alt-Long, and Wing Zero had taken out over half the enemy suits, and the rest were being pushed back. After 10 more minute, there was nothing left of the OZ mobile suit force but debris, and three metal giants flying into the sunset.

* * * * *

Several hours later, the six Gundam pilots sat in a secret mansion in the middle of the desert. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufie Chang, Quatra Rebera Winner, and Zechs Marquis (also known as Miliardo Peacecraft) had just launched a series of attacks against OZ military forces and compounds. Now they were planning what they were going to do on the vacation they were going to take. Heero and Quatra were going to going to see Relena and Dorothy, Trowa was going to visit his sister, Zechs was going to stay with Noin, Duo was going to visit Hilde, and Wufie was going to continue to attack OZ forces. They would meet back at the mansion in two weeks, and prepare to start a series of attacks closer to the Romafeller Foundation. They all said their good-byes and went their separate ways, leaving the mansion empty and devoid of life.

Author's notes:

I'm already done parts two and three. I'm typing them up right now.


End file.
